


Right Where We Want You

by Thiocyanate



Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Freddy is only here for plot, Hand Jobs, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Danny gets tied up and teased mercilessly by Feng, Zarina, Jane and Yui.
Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Right Where We Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while to write, I kept getting stuck. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp  
> https://twitter.com/Thiocyanate14?s=09

"Please, please, please" was repeated like a prayer between gasps of air.

"Aww Danny boy, the trial just started" one of the women laughed. They were standing around his bound body, like hunters circling their doomed prey. 

"W-what are you going to do to me? Fuck, how are you doing this?" Danny pleaded for answers but was only met with an uproar of laughter. 

"First of all, fuckface, we're going to do whatever we damn well please with you" another woman said, grabbing his jaw and forcing him to look at her "and how were doing it doesn't matter"

She trailed off before continuing again, roughly ripping Danny's face forward so she could growl in his ear "but personally, I want to break you in every possible way". She pushed him to the ground and chuckled darkly.

Danny swallowed nervously, he was, for once in his life, afraid. Taking a few calming breaths he tried to worm his way out of this mess. 

The trial had started as normal, but Danny quickly realized that all four survivors were sitting in the killer shack, not bothering with generators or anything. As soon as he snuck up on them, he got a giant wooden pallet smashed on his head, knocking him out cold. He awoke in his current state: Nude save for his boxers and mask and tied up with his remaining robes, surrounded by four grinning women.

“What the fuck?” He started but was cut off by a hard kick to his side, knocking the breath out of him and causing him to hit the floor with a loud thud.

“Oww” he groaned, his side felt like it was on fire as pain flared through him. A tear threatened to fall but he clenched his eyes tightly shut.

"Shut up" one of them spat.

Danny merely groaned in both pain and anguish, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"Finally” she muttered "I'm Zarina. My teammates in this trial are Yui, Jane and Feng Min. You've met them before, surely"

The one called Yui spoke next "look, I wanted to kick the shit out of you but Jane talked me out of it, so you're going to take what we give you and thank the Entity that it isn't what I wanted to do"

"O-okay" Danny answered shakily. His head pounded, it felt like he had been smashed over the head by that damned pallet dozens of times. He briefly wondered if they drugged him and that's why he felt it so badly, since survivors couldn't pick the pallets back up. 

Jane interrupted his thought process: "well let's begin"

Hands - hands all over his body. Eight of them; four pairs; all tracing the lean muscles of his body.

Danny gasped. It was too much for him to process all at once. His heart was pounding in his ears and he could feel the heat of each woman on him, he felt claustrophobic and lightheaded as he choked for air and his brain tried to process all of the stimuli.

"What's wrong? Feeling a little helpless?" Yui mocked as he struggled against his bindings. He didn't even try to come up with a witty reply. 

"How about now, Danny? Overwhelmed?" Jane said darkly as she grabbed his dick. It came to life quickly under her touch. Trying to buck his hips up earned him a slap on his inner thigh. 

"Please…my mask" he begged pitifully "...can't breathe"

"Time to see your pretty face" Feng grinned 

Face now bared, the women could read his expressions better. Sweat on his brow, a beet-red face and a tent in his pants; they had him where they wanted him. 

"Let's get these off too" Zarina said to herself as she took Danny’s knife from his discarded belt and cut off his boxers.

Now free of its confines, his erection was visibly red and dripping.

“Already desperate, baby boy? We barely touched you” Zarina mocked

“I’ll get you all back! I swear on it” he growled

“Oh” Feng chirped “and how do you plan on doing that?"

“Maybe not this trial but the next time I see you, I will kill you”

Feng looked at Yui, who nodded at her. Suddenly, Feng and Zarina dragged him to the edge of the shack’s exit, right at the dropped pallet.

“What, need a big strong killer to break it for you?” Danny teased, regaining some of his bravado. Glaring at him, Yui picked the pallet back up and slammed it on his aching head. Again.

It wasn’t hard enough to knock him out, but it did temporarily disorient him. “How’d you pick it back up?”

“With my hands, idiot. What, is the ‘big strong killer’ not able to do that?”

“Even if I could, why would I?” Danny replied

Ignoring him, Jane dropped down to her knees and began to take Danny into her mouth.

“Oh-” he stuttered as the heat enveloped him, sending ripples of pleasure through his body.

The three remaining women got to work immediately: sucking, licking, pinching, squeezing, - any flesh that they could get their hands on, and since Danny was naked, their hands were everywhere.

It was exhilarating; however, if they had wanted sex they could have just asked, he was known to make “deals” with survivors in exchange for the hatch. If he could form a coherent sentence, he would have told them.

He closed his eyes and let the sensations take over, relishing the lewd sucking sounds coming from Jane’s mouth; the dull aching of the spot on his neck where Yui sucked a deep bruise; the scent of his sweat wafting through the air.

The tell-tale tension of an oncoming orgasm was closing in. Gasping for air, his thighs shook - but all four women stopped immediately. 

“What?” he gasped “why? I was close!”

“You don’t get to finish right now, baby boy” Zarina smiled wickedly “maybe later”

“Maybe” Yui echoed, laughing.

Zarina switched spots with Jane, she didn’t suck him off, instead she touched his dick with just the pads of her fingers. It was agonizing, every time she did touch him directly, he twitched and throbbed pathetically - each feather-light touch sending a shock through his body, like that time when he got caught in Dr. Carter’s office...

“Fuck” he groaned, every nerve in his body was on high alert and the stimulation was starting to border on uncomfortable. Zarina paid him no mind and swirled the pad of her index finger around the head, where he was particularly sensitive.

“Fuck!” he shouted it this time, causing everyone to snap their heads up. Zarina picked up her pace; just lightly circling her finger over his tip. His breath hitched and his body started to tense up again, desperate for release.

Sensing his need, Zarina sped up her motions for a few seconds before abruptly stopping and slapping his member hard.

“Oww!” Danny yelped in pain. It stung badly, and he involuntarily attempted to bring his knees up to shield himself from further damage.

“That -- you’ll pay for that!” he roared with all the might he could muster.

“I’m sure” Yui said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“You’ll see! This won’t go unpunished!” 

“Speaking of punishments” Yui said, turning to her team “how many spankings should our poor kitten get?”

“What?” Danny breathed

“Shut up” Yui snapped “I’m taking the lead now, scared little boy?”

“Not one bit” Danny lied

“Stand up” Yui commanded

“My ankles are tied”

“I don’t give a shit, I said stand up. Now”

“If I say no?”

Yui grabbed a fistful of his chocolate hair and ripped him to his feet, making sure he was balanced before dragging him by his hair to the corner. She made him face the wall, like a child on time out.

“Care to enlighten me on what we’re doing?” Danny asked

“No. Here are my rules now: don’t speak unless spoken to; address each of us as ‘ma’am’ and follow instructions, no questions asked. Are we clear?” Yui sounded like a drill sergeant listing off rules to army recruits.

“Absolutely not. I submit to nobody” Danny spat

“We’ll see about that”

“I thought you were going to be chill, Yui” Feng snickered

“This is chill!” Yui shouted, throwing her hands in the air as if in disbelief. 

“I’m living for this” Zarina said, shrugging, to which Jane nodded in agreement.

“Bend at the waist” Yui ordered

“No”

Without any words exchanged, Zarina and Feng slammed his face into the wall, forcing him to bend. Yui grabbed his hands, which were tied together behind him, and tugged on his arms.

“Now” Yui said, barely above a whisper, albeit a harsh one; one he could taste the venom in “I’m going to spank you, you’re going to count them out for me, okay?”

“Fine” Danny choked out, the fight he had quickly leaving him “1...2...3…” every slap stung more than the last and made him gasp a little more.

“Fuck, he’s getting off on this” Yui chuckled

“Sounds about right” Jane commented

“7...8...9…”  


His flesh seethed and he moaned loudly at the feeling; pain and pleasure intermingled.

“...16...17...18…” 

Danny’s breathing was laboured and his focus was nonexistent; he could barely keep count. 

“I think that’s enough for now” Yui said after the 20th hit “what do you say?”

“Thank you ma’am” Danny breathed without hesitation.

“Oh, it was my pleasure”

Feng piped up “aren’t you a good boy, taking it so well for us”

Danny nodded “thank you ma’am”

“Isn’t he adorable?” Jane mused “although I’ve never had him...submit. I like it”

“Good boys get rewarded” Feng said and Danny perked up. Finally he could get some release. Without the pain of Yui’s slaps to distract him, Danny remembered just how painfully aroused he was, being left unfinished twice not helping.

Feng wrapped her dainty hand around his swollen dick, immediately drawing out a gasp and a shudder from him. “Close your eyes, let me take care of you” 

He obliged, losing himself in the sweet friction the other provided. Within less than a minute his breathing picked up and the knot inside of him begged to be undone.

Letting out one long, unrestrained moan, he waited for his release to wash over him, but it didn’t. Feng was staring at him, smiling deviously.

“No, no please. Please, I’m begging you. I need to finish!” he sobbed, both desperation and panic were obvious in his voice.

The four women looked at one another, before whispering in the corner for a moment and seeming to agree on something. Danny didn’t hear them, if he weren’t so distracted he would have been able to eavesdrop easily, however, he was an absolute mess.

“Okay, sweetheart, here’s the deal” Jane explained “you’re going to use that talented mouth of yours on all four of us, then you can have your release”  
“Yes ma’am” Danny replied, to Jane’s amusement. She didn’t really care for the title but found it amusing that Yui could make him address them as such.

Jane helped Danny lie on his back and then she disrobed and straddled his face. Hands tugging at his hair, she pushed him as close to her as she could. Danny was having a field day; he loved eating pussy, it was one of his favourite things - right up there with cold-blooded murder.

Jane and Danny had a few “exchanges” for the hatch so he knew exactly how to push all the right buttons and she was coming undone in minutes.

Putting her clothes back on she smiled to the others “I’ll go start the generators so we can leave after, you all remember the plan?”

“Yep, don’t worry. We’ll join you when we’re done here” Yui said

“I’ll join you, I don’t really want...him. No offense to you three, of course!" Feng said

“Nah, we get it. See you shortly” Yui replied

As Jane nodded, Zarina disrobed and straddled Danny’s face. She seemed wary at first but, as indicated by the surprised, pleasured gasp, quickly got used to it. Jane was right, Danny was good, really good. Maybe the best Zarina has ever had, but there’s no way she’d inflate his ego by telling him.

“Fuck” she whimpered, already on edge after teasing him for so long. Her little gasps were like gasoline to the raging fire inside of Danny at the moment and the closer she got, the more he spurred himself on. Using everything at his disposal given that most of his body was restricted, he felt her come undone on top of him, gasping and moaning deeply as the orgasm washed over her.

Immediately, Yui took her place and Zarina went to work on the generators, of which only two more needed to be completed. 

Yui twisted her hands into Danny’s hair and pulled upwards at the roots, causing a tingling sensation throughout his scalp. He was completely intoxicated with this woman, her scent, her taste and her attitude. 

“Of course you’re good at this, you’re a fucking disgusting person, you know that?”

He moaned against her.

“Oh you like that? Of course you do, you depraved fucking lunatic.”

When he paused for a moment to breathe he begged her “keep talking, tell me why I’m bad, how much you hate me”

“Bad? BAD? That’s a fucking understatement, fuckface. You are worse than a decomposed pile of Demogorgon shit that the Plague threw up on. Do you know how much I hate you? I'm hoping the Pig makes a tiny reverse bear trap for your balls. I hope that the Huntress lodges an iridescent headed axe between your eyes and I hope you get get fisted by a clawed Freddy Kreugar. What do you even do here? Sit around ‘stalking’ to ‘expose’ your victim as if you aren’t ripping off the Shape. At least he’s actually a talented killer, I mean you can stalk my team one at a time and I can reveal you from on the hook, ruining it for a whole 30 seconds. The Shape would just stalk us all, no reveals, no delay, just a knife to the face. You're so cocky too - you aren't even original. You’re a copycat, and not a good one - not to mention, Danny, you’re a goddamn murderer!” Yui screamed the last line hoarsely, as she hadn’t breathed throughout her tangent. 

And then she felt the pleasure overtake her, swallowing, - no - shrouding her. 

“Yui!” the three women yelled, running to her.

“What’s up?” she asked breathlessly. 

“We heard you screaming and assumed the worst” Jane said, sighing in relief when she noted the absence of danger.

“You did say he was good” Yui laughed nervously

“How good do you have to be to warrant screaming ‘you’re a goddamn murderer’?” Zarina chuckled

“Oh, yeah, that” Yui laughed “I was…we were just having a little heart-to-heart” 

“Remind me not to get on your bad side” Feng said, shaking her head

“Well?” Danny scoffed.

“Patience is a virtue” Zarina said

“Says you” Danny retaliated

Zarina smiled solemnly but didn’t say anything.

Before Danny could try and push her, Jane’s mouth was on him again.

He moaned without shame, gasping and stuttering, bucking his hips into her waiting mouth. Squirming beneath her as he desperately tried to get more and uttering barely coherent strings of praise and curses, he felt his mind about to shatter: his toes curled, his muscles flexed, his breath hitched, his lips parted and tongue slack, drool falling from the corner of his mouth.

And then she stopped, whisking away his orgasm for the fifth time this trial. 

“No, no” he cried, tears streamed down his face as he sobbed. 

“Please don’t leave me hanging” he pleaded, voice high and scratchy “I’m so close”

The girls watched for a bit, smug smiles plastered on their faces. 

“I’ll go get the doors to 99% power. I can’t stand his whining. You’re not entitled to anything, you selfish prick!” Feng yelled, flipping him off as she left.

“There’s a side of Feng you don’t see every day” Zarina commented

They stood in silence for a moment, save for Danny’s sobbing and occasional plead for mercy.

“I have a plan, my little lamb” Yui said to Danny, still grovelling on the floor “if you can catch one of us before we get to Feng’s exit gate, we’ll suck you off, but if you don’t then you’re out of luck”

“Fine. Untie me first and let me throw my underclothes on”

Obliging, the women cut his binds and had Zarina carry the knife and put it into one of the lockers on the other side of the shack.

When Danny was wearing his pants (which were awfully hard to get on), t-shirt, boots and, of course, mask. They lined up for a 5 second head start.

"3...2...1...run!" He counted down, zipping around to see scratch marks in only one direction meaning that they stuck together.

He squinted into the distance. "Seriously" he muttered to himself "all four of those fuckers had sprint burst?"

It didn't matter, he would win. He had to win.

"It doesn't even fucking matter" he said to himself "I'm just so fucking good -"

**Slam!**

The pallet, which had been, once again, reset by Yui, slammed down on his head, knocking him unconscious. 

"Heh" Yui scoffed, looking at Danny's unconscious form, she had been waiting to do this. Asshole move for sure but she knew that it would likely knock him out this time and that he wouldn't expect it. Needless to say, it worked. 

A part of her knows she wouldn't have minded if it hadn't had worked. Given that her team had discussions beforehand discussing every possible scenario, including this one - hence why she suggested it, they would have waited without worry. 

They discussed it all. Jane or Yui would stay behind, Zarina and Feng would want rescuing. "We're just the sluts of the group aren't we?" She said to herself.

It was true, she supposed, Jane and Yui would sleep around amongst survivors and try their luck with some killers from time to time. Jane was strictly into men, as far as Yui knew. Yui, however, slept with everyone she wanted to, consensually, of course.

Yui knew that Jane felt a little shameful about her promiscuity and she briefly worried about how she was feeling. She remembered the day Jane told her that. "You can't be slut shamed if you're not ashamed of being a slut" she had answered.

It was true and the entire concept of promiscuity wasn’t really viable considering they were stuck in the same groups of people constantly. Also, putting people in a life-or-death game of cat and mouse day in and day out tends to make people not care about the little things. Although, and understandably so, some survivors were a bit judgmental about the whole sleeping-with-the-guy-who-just-impaled-you-on-a-fucking-meathook-to-sacrifice-you-to-an-ancient-deity ordeal.

Her time to ponder theories of feminism under stress came to a halt when she walked to the gates. 

"Plan worked?" Jane asked

Yui nodded

"Plan…?"

"A" Yui grinned

"Perfect" Jane sighed, relief evident in her voice.

Plan A was to knock him out ASAP. Plan B was to suck him off and then knock him out via pallet or head-on (Yui and Jane had equipped both sprint burst and head-on for this trial!) Plan C was if they couldn't knock him back out because….

"Ladies" a gruff voice greeted

"Freddy" Zarina replied flatly, trying not to cringe. As a journalist, she had to deal with all sorts of unsavoury people but Freddy is cut of a different cloth. A different breed of vile.

"Your end of the bargain?" He asked

"Out cold in the killer shack" Zarina answered

"Better be. Be right back babes. Better wait"

In a split second, he vanished and was back.

"Nice work. Got him worked up real good or what, jeez"

"Are we done then?" Zarina asked

"Yeah. I know, next time I see each one of you, individually or together, I must let you escape, whether by exit gates or hatch. I also have to let Yui stun me four times in one trial"

"Perfect. He's all yours"


End file.
